


An Even Bigger Adventure

by retrinazambrano



Series: Lucky Feather and Magic Knickers [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Outlaw Queen Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: A proposal, a new addition, an unexpected addition, a curse.





	An Even Bigger Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> For Dark OQ Week day 4: free day.

The sound of punctured wood causes Regina to pause and look up from her vanity. It's one of Robin's arrows (naturally he'd aim close to her. Never hit her, of course, the skilled archer he is, but if one of his arrows _didn't almost take off her head_ , was it really them?), she can see that, but it's the parchment wrapped around the weapon's shaft, as well as the little gem catching the light hanging from the twine that holds it all together that piques her interest.

_Ready for a new adventure?_

His voice echoes in her mind as she reads, a clear, crisp sound of how he speaks, how he wraps his British tongue around five words that, apart, mean very little, but strung together signify a question that means more than just what they say on the surface.

And it's that subtext, that deeper meaning - as well as the beautiful diamond ring attached to the note - that has her face splitting into a grin she doesn't think has crossed her features out of sheer happiness in a long time. The only word in her otherwise snarky, sassy mind is yes as she whips her head round to see her thief standing mere yards away, bow in hand, but by his side.

The Queen slowly rises and turns to face him, her elegant velvet blue gown fanning about her ankles as she moves, unable to school her features to anything less than a grin. At any other time, her mother's harsh words, something like _that's an expression unbecoming of a Queen_ , would drive through her, but not this time. The only thing she can feel is unbridled happiness at his proposal.

But also her own.

Unable to fight that smirk, she looks down past her breasts, her torso and to her hand as a fireball slowly builds in her palm, glancing again at Robin, who is entirely unfazed by the bundle of heat in her grasp. She raises her free hand, spins the blaze into the shape of a phoenix and the firebird turns to its master as Regina whispers to it, a message and an instruction as the creature takes flight from her and over to Robin, settling on his shoulder but never burning, not a single lick as it whispers back just what Regina had said.

_Are you ready for an even bigger adventure?_

Robin turns to the flaming being then back to his Queen, that grin still very much in tact and he's confused. Very, very confused. The look on her face tells him yes, but he wants to hear it so he knows it's real, it's going to happen. The bird vanishes in a puff of red smoke, prompting Robin to take a few steps in Regina's direction, a move she mirrors, step by step, until they are directly in front of one another, accompanied by audible breaths, gentle sighs. He can see every little detail of her skin, the little flaws that make her her own brand of flawless and she can too, the gentle crinkle of his smiling capri-coloured eyes and the tiny scar on his cheek she gave him one day when she was practicing archery. Their connection feels stronger than ever, the gentle tingles in their fingertips are beyond physical magic. It's undeniable, it's real and, above all, it is true.

Regina reaches for him then, drawing her slender fingers over his lion tattoo - the sign of a soulmate - and the tingling between them roars to life as her hand falls to his, digits intertwining as she takes one step closer to bridge the gap between the two of them, falling into his embrace. Nestled into his shoulder, Regina exhales, eyes closed as Robin gently rubs at her back.

It's quite the sight; the ever-feared Evil Queen and the wanted, infamous Robin of Locksley in such a hold which speaks of nothing but tenderness, but it speaks volumes of the connection between the two of them. Robin kisses her forehead before pulling back to look at her.

"Is there something you'd like to say, milady?" He hasn't forgotten her question, but he also hasn't forgotten that he asked her first.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me, thief?" She drawls in response, a strange light feeling blooming in her chest that she can only identify as anticipation and excitement and although he rolls his eyes, it's good natured as he gives her a lopsided smile, retrieves the ring from her grasp to present to her and falls to one knee. Regina's eyes travel downwards with him, casting over her belly once again as she does and awaits those words she honestly never thought she'd hear in a happy situation.

"Regina, my Queen of thieves, the Queen of my heart and my Queen of everything - will you marry me?" His eyes are expectant although he already knows the answer and she can't bear it, unusually - she needs to put him out of his misery.

And she does, with a gentle nod and a smile that could bring peace to warring lands.

"What do you think?"

With her soft words ringing sweetly in his ears, like the most beautiful melody he has ever heard, he takes her hand and slips the jewel onto her finger, keeping hold, admiring just how stunning it is, just the same as she. She gives his hand a tug and he stands, their arms coming back around one another for just a moment before they're kissing, fully, deeply.

She's not sure whether it's the proposal, her own exciting news or a heady mix of the two, but it has Regina on fire, skin heating up as they fervently paw at one another, Robin stepping to her as she steps back and back towards their dark four-poster. Regina pauses at the foot of the bed, pecking his lips again before turning round. Robin hums at the expanse of her back, the little smattering of freckles just to the left of her spine and God, her glorious ass, especially in this dress, one that will now forever be associated with happy beginnings. It's not just lust that he feels but an overwhelming love, a desire to be close to his Queen in a way only he is allowed to.

So he runs two fingers from the base of her neck, a feather-light touch right to the V hem of the dress and he curses this damn realm and its lack of zippers (a fascinating discovery he made in the modern realm), because it would be beyond sexy to remove this garment that way, slowly revealing more and more of her skin inch by inch, because even though he knows every millimetre of her body by memory, he will never tire of the excitement of unravelling her.

Running his fingers back up, he slips his calloused hands under the decadent fabric and pushes it up and over her shoulders, down, down, until Regina's arms are out of the sleeves, her front bare, her breasts soft and pliant under his touch, hardening as he explores her chest, stepping forward once more to press a kiss to her shoulder, a move that has his Queen gasping, her eyelids fluttering closed.

He knows her, knows what she likes but he always manages to surprise her with his ministrations. Today, he's slowly circling her nipples in tandem, every full pass making her sigh as his lips nibble a path up the side of her neck and God, does she want to commit every sin on this earth when he does that. Sure enough, she's distracted enough by his mouth that she barely notices when his hands leave her breasts in search of a destination further south. Robin once again pushes at the velvet, over her hips and down, until it pools at her feet, leaving her almost entirely naked, save for the little scrap she considers underwear.

He groans at the sight of her behind, his hand coming round to squeeze the ample flesh gently before turning her back round. She's flushed, gorgeously so, wisps of her otherwise intricate hair loose (so she just, with a masterful flick of her wrist, undoes it, letting the long, wavy raven strands cascade over her shoulders), with lips just begging to be kissed. So kiss her he does, hands drifting over her body as she divests him of his shirt (their heated making out barely breaks for air as she tugs the loose thing over his head), running her palms over his chest, the planes of his stomach, a visual of which is extremely pleasing to her, but nothing compared to the feel of his skin against hers.

She's dying for it now, that touch, that feeling. Her hands fall to his pants, making quick work of the button of his breeches. She knows she could use magic to undress them both instantly, but they both love the passes between them, the teasing and the undoing of one another that it's an unspoken rule that she not use her magic to aid them.

Well, that part of their lovemaking anyway.

That's a tale for another time, for the only magic they need is entirely within their touches, that tingling starting to course through their veins in only the most pleasant of ways as Robin kicks his pants away, briefs following as he sits her on the bed, kneeling at her feet like he's ready to worship. Which he is, as he pushes her down, ensuring she's comfortable in her position before pulling her knees apart and pressing suckling kisses to the inside of her thighs, higher and higher (and he's doing a good job, according to the pitch of his Queen's barely audible moans), right until his mouth is over her lace-covered core, pressing a kiss right over her, before trailing off down the other side of her thigh.

Regina is by no means a patient woman… ever. She tends to like instant gratification and, as the Evil Queen, she wanted everything when she demanded it. With Robin though, she's happy to be a little more leisurely, especially with the things he can do to her simply with the flick of his tongue. It's not where she wants it desperately, but she's good with him building her up, riling her further and further.

In moments, her panties are down and off her legs, joining her dress on the floor, his lips pressed against her centre, kissing ever so gently before his tongue darts out to taste her and, fuck, if that didn't take her by surprise. Slowly, but ever, ever so surely, his tongue slips up to her clit, circling the sensitive bundle of nerves, a move that has Regina moaning, Robin following her in return. He's addicted to her taste, her sound, her everything and, as he realises that this is what he has to enjoy for the rest of his life, he moans again and simply ravishes her. He swears he's never been so hungry.

She's teetering, rolling right around the edge of orgasm as she fights to hold back. With Robin's wonderful practiced fingers now inside her, moving in a steady rhythm, she's close. He knows it too as he pulls his fingers from her warmth (gaining him a curse from the tousled woman above him, but he knows what he's doing). He hovers over her, his elbows propped up in support as he kisses her, a full, loving thing, but before he gets too settled, she twists him back onto the plush mattress, moving to straddle his hips.

This is how she wants it and, with just one look of silent approval, Regina sinks down onto him.

They both swear it's never felt so good.

The thief really cannot believe his luck whenever this happens, but this time, he is utterly in awe of the woman riding him, taking all the pleasure she can from him by rocking her hips back and forth in a way she likes… in a way he likes. He admires her occasional slackened jaw, which closes only to hum her approval at their motions, her closed eyes, the hands planted on his chest, nail bites, her breasts moving along with them as they fuck just that little harder, right down to where their sexes meet, the most illicit yet satisfying image he could possibly have in front of him. His Queen. She chose him. She had wanted him back and although Robin is fully aware he is not Robin Hood, Regina had fallen for him just the same.

Four times in four realms they fell in love, and four times in four realms they couldn't stay apart.

It's faster now, harder, as Regina tells him exactly what she wants and he's only too happy to oblige, his thumb passing back and forth on her clit, listening to her cries get higher and higher in pitch before she arches her back and moans to the high heavens, her orgasm washing over her, the tensing and pulsing around his cock finally too much to bear as he spills deep inside her with a moan loud enough to match hers.

...

They're utterly spent and their bodies are mostly encased in the soft cotton sheets of their bed, limbs tangled, Regina nestled against Robin's side. She lifts her hand and stares at the rock sitting comfortably on her finger (a perfect fit, unsurprisingly) and she asks Robin in no uncertain terms how exactly he procured such a gem.

"Are you implying that I stole your engagement ring, Miss Magic Knickers?" he asks, grinning, using his secret nickname for her in a low voice.

"It's Mrs Magic Knickers to you now. Anyway, you aren't wanted in most lands purely for your altruism, my dear. May I remind you that you are a much wanted, much talked about thief? Some may say you're somewhat of a kleptomaniac," she jokes, tracing circles on his chest.

"You wound me, milady. If you must know," he says, taking a deep breath, "I bought that thing fair and square. With my own coin!" A pause, before: "Friar Tuck may or may not have helped me…"

The Queen chuckles at that, for she wonders if anything material truly is their own with the amount of thievery going on. What belongs to them is priceless. "Well, it's very beautiful."

They're quiet for a time, simply listening to each other's breathing, a calming sensation, but as Regina looks at Robin's expression, she knows he has something on his mind.

"What is it?" she asks, nuzzling his cheek. "You look deep in thought, my dear."

"I'm trying to figure out what you meant earlier. With your phoenix. The even bigger adventure."

Oh, that's right. In the midst of all the celebratory sex and her post-orgasm haze, she'd totally forgotten about her cryptic message. "Yes," she breathes. "An even bigger adventure."

"What bigger adventure could there possibly be than to be married? To face the world together, to steal from undeserving bastards to help the helpless? And ourselves..." He adds and Regina realises that she's going to have to spell it out for him. She reaches for his hand and places it just under her breasts, pushing down, letting the digits coast her warm, olive skin until he reaches her still-taut stomach.

"What about an adventure that's going to get bigger every day?" Regina finally whispers and oh, he's got it now, if the look on his face is anything to go by. He says nothing, his eyes wide and, for the first time in a while, Regina is worried. Worried that the time isn't right, that this isn't a pleasant surprise at all, that this isn't what he wants when it's all she wants. The Queen opens her mouth to speak, just to fill the deafening silence between them, but she's interrupted by his lips on hers, his hand never moving from that spot on her belly where their child is growing and forming.

Robin's the first to come up for air with an I love you murmured into Regina's hairline. It's a sentiment she shares and one she echoes right back as she finally relaxes. She explains that she had just ignored the first symptoms, which had first started when he was out on a patrol but, after her sickness didn't abate, the castle doctor confirmed that she was, indeed, with child.

"But that's impossible," Robin exclaims and yes, she also thought that were true, that the diagnosis had nothing but taken her by surprise. They had spoken of the potion she took to defy her tyrant of a mother, of the way she seemingly willingly cursed herself to a childless existence despite that being all she ever wanted for herself.

"It really was a curse in some ways," Regina explains, thinking of Henry, the adoption, Emma careening her way into their lives and the unexpected happy ending of that particular tale. "But since Regina and I split, I guess the curse weakened and you know what they say about true love's kiss. It can break…"

"... any curse," he finishes. "So, the curse is broken?"

"Yes, I suppose it is, Henry must have given both of us a chance," she smiles, splaying her fingers over her stomach, thinking of her ever-believing son. "It's very early still, but I couldn't be happier."

"Me either," Robin whispers back, pressing another kiss to her temple.

…

The following morning is full of talk about the forthcoming baby Locksley. They decide to not inform their staff just yet, but both agree that Henry should know of his sibling's imminent arrival.

Ever since the other Regina, Snow, Charming and the other residents of Storybrooke went back home, Regina had realised that she could still communicate with her son through her mirror. It took a bit of organising when it came to talking but more often than not, they were in sync and, on this particular morning, Henry was surrounded not only by the other Regina and Emma, but Snow, Charming, Zelena, Hook and Granny.

"So, mom, you said you had some news," Henry asks after the usual pleasantries and there's murmurs around him, mainly from Snow, who yet again had that unabashed hopeful look on her face. She probably owed her a few million quarters by now.

"Yes," the Queen says, nodding, glancing at Robin before continuing to speak. "Well, it turns out… it turns out I…"

"She's pregnant!" Mary Margaret yelps before she can stop herself, her hands immediately flying to her mouth, muffled apologies falling from her lips as she stares at the Queen, but all Regina can do is nod. Was she really that obvious?

Silence. The Queen knows that Storybrooke Regina would probably be most shocked, maybe even hurt by this, but when she sees her very own smile beam back at her, she knows her other half is happy for her. In fact, all of them are elated for the couple, Henry included, excited for a sibling who he knew he wouldn't get to see all that often, but he would adore all the same.

As the call tails off and there are less and less people on the call, the Queen calls Regina back for a talk alone. Regina insists she is happy for her and the Queen knows that's true. "Regina, I know you miss Robin and you do every day," the Queen explains, "I feel it too, remember? But you deserve your happiness."

Regina sighs, not an unhappy thing. "For the first time in a long time, I feel peaceful. I always just wanted to feel at home with myself, within this world and I have that, don't I? I have my son, my family, friends, you - it's not typical but there's nothing I want more than what I have right now."

She understands, the Queen. She is her, she feels Regina's emotions keenly when she's face-to-face with her. "I know. Just… remember what Daniel said to us? Love again, Regina. Open your heart to another possibility, whatever that may be, when you're ready."

Her brunette reflection gives her a smile then, nodding. "I know I'll be ready again one day."

…

It's the evening that breaks the happy little bubble the Queen and her thief have built around themselves since the previous evening. After speaking to Henry, she realised that there was one other person who needed to know the news - one more little hobbit, the youngest merry man.

Roland.

Robin had found the Merry Men again when they had returned to the Enchanted Forest, but divided, following the death of Robin Hood. The faction he subsequently joined - and led - was the half without Roland, much to Regina's sadness and she immediately posed a re-introduction between the two.

Unfortunately, the topic of the young boy was a sore one between the couple; Robin had no recollection of his son, yet Regina believes that, upon seeing his child, it would spark his memory. Robin argues that actually, no, that's not fair, neither on him nor Roland, who had already lost both his mother and his father (twice when it came to his mother, if the story Regina told him was anything to go by, though Regina explained that she'd given Roland a forgetting potion, so he wouldn't remember any of it). For Roland to see Robin again, yet for Robin never to recognise the child that was, technically, his very own flesh and blood… that would be cruel. It would be like him losing a parent for the umpteenth time. Regina insisted he could try but the thief refused to budge on the subject. Eventually, Regina decided that it was no good. She knew Roland was safe and happy with the other Merry Men, happily in Little John's custody and, much like Storybrooke Regina, all the Queen wanted for him was his happiness.

Tonight though, fresh with the surging emotions of her own pregnancy, she's not prepared to just let this slip, beginning one of their legendary heated debates. Robin is pretty angry with her for daring to bring it up, to puncture their happiness, but Regina is beyond frustrated with his blindness to the subject, to the point where she simply leaves the room, lest she aim a fireball at his head.

Eventually, later, the Queen acquiesces and apologises for talking about it. She knows Robin is doing it for his and Roland's own good. She's mid-sentence when her thief stops her in her tracks.

"Maybe we should find him."

Regina is stunned to the point where she can barely form words in her head, let alone her throat. The silence and time alone that prevailed after their angry exchange, Robin explains, gave him pause for thought. "We are having a child of our own and, if I am this boy's father, which I completely believe I am, then he deserves to be a part of our family. If it brings the rest of the Merry Men back together in the meantime, even better."

Regina stands from her chaise, colliding with him as her arms come around his back, eyes brimming with unshed tears. Not only was she going to have her own family, but she was going to have her whole family.

…

It is Regina that makes contact with the "lost" half of the Merry Men (as Will Scarlet calls them). After their beloved leader's death, a rift between Little John and Will regarding leadership caused the close-knit band of brothers to split in half and, although both were too proud to admit it, it was never the same.

So the two warring parties often crossed paths on their similar quests, yet Little John ensured Roland was always kept out of harm's way, out of sight of each conquest, which means Robin of Locksley has never seen the boy. Regina requests they meet on neutral ground; a clearing in the forest which is fair game to both parties. Regina, Robin and Friar Tuck approach both Little John and Will Scarlet and it's almost as something has clicked between the four of them, for they all embrace, full of compliments and apologies for the past months of fighting and taunting. Regina herself steps back, quietly observing the unsevered bond between the men she knows her love considers his brothers. Her unconventional family is growing all the time and the thought knocks her a little, but only in the most pleasant of ways as she hears a small, sweet voice from behind a shrubbery.

"'Gina..?"

It's Roland. She knows that voice well. The Queen's heart swells at the sound and she turns, immediately kneeling on the floor and opening her arms as the littlest thief runs straight at her, His body collides with hers with a gentle force, knocking her onto her back, amongst the leaves of the forest floor. Their laughs and gentle cries of happiness cause the four congregating men to turn to witness the sight before them.

Robin watches the boy and, although he really has not seen him before, somewhere deep in his mind, maybe his subconscious, he isn't a total stranger, like the child once held the biggest part of his heart. He can feel a physical tug in his chest and, although he goes to speak of it, to ask Regina or his men what that strange weighted feeling is, he can't voice it. He can't describe it, can't possibly lend mere words to such a sensation.

Roland refuses to let go of Regina once he's in her arms, the Queen resting him in her arms as she turns. The child turns his head and his eyes grow wide when he sees exactly who is before him. A man whom he had been told had died to save another (they had never named Regina - the Merry Men wanted Roland to have only good memories of the once-feared royal), the most severe of sacrifices in the name of true love.

"Papa!"

No level of confusion could ever stop the boy from exclaiming his beloved father's name, as he flew from Regina's grasp straight into his father's arms. It's a motor response, one which he doesn't have control over, yet he has this innate sense that it's right to embrace the child. Robin of Locksley had hugged some children before, of course, his brothers, his lovers, his Queen, but nothing like this, a meeting of two halves of the same heart, a heart which is knocking endlessly inside his ribcage, set to burst from his chest in what feels like pure happiness.

But he can't understand it, can't comprehend it - why is his body acting independently to his brain in terms of this young child? He knows that the other version of him is his father, but he is not. Robin decides, however, that he should try to embrace this sensation rather than fight it. He glances up at Regina, observing the delighted look on her face and he is awash with love for her, their unborn, his family and, looking down at the little boy in his arms, his son. Robin knows then that there is a bond between them and one he wants to explore deeper.

Regina approaches the two of them, crouching down, running her hand over Roland's curls. "I think you all should come back to the castle, stay with us." She glances up at the Merry Men. "Well, you can sleep in the grounds, I know you're more used to… natural surroundings."

…

Some days are harder than others with Roland around, the Merry Men getting in the way (as the Queen calls it) and Regina's ever severe morning sickness, but the joy Roland gives every single one of them, the happiness that Robin genuinely feels in his life (he swears he never even had this quite so much with Marian) and being surrounded with the people he holds dear… it's worth every tough minute, for each of those are meaningless when it comes to the bigger picture.

Robin and Regina have told Roland about the imminent arrival of his sibling and the news is met with nothing but excitement from the littlest Merry Man and also delighted to be back in touch with Henry, the teen he knows as the coolest biggest brother with the best job ever, Roland declaring that he wants to be an author as well as a Merry Man.

Still, despite the building bond between father and son and the visions of something he can only describe as flashbacks of the past that mainly come in his dreams, Robin cannot quite take hold of those moments and see them clearly. They're disjointed, fuzzy at best and the only thing he really recognises is the forest, his dear forest, the very thing that keeps him grounded.

It's actually something Roland says that is key to unlocking those memories once and for all. The boy skips up to Regina, tugging on her robes (much looser these days, what with her ever-expanding stomach starting to show much more prominently) and asking her whether she ever got the feather she gave to Zelena. Robin's ears prick up at the mention of the feather and indeed, Regina says that yes, she did receive the special item, as she calls it, pulling it out from her robe to reveal the feather attached to a chain around her neck. Regina goes on to explain just how she got it, pointing to his father with a smile. She knew Storybrooke Regina had felt like this was a part of or at least a symbol of Robin's soul, something she felt too and although her Robin Hood was gone, he had loved her, like Robin of Locksley does and had no doubt in her mind that he lives on - in some part - in her fiancé.

Regina takes the pendant from around her neck and hands it, feather in tow, to Roland, who runs his fingers over the delicate vanes with the utmost care. He turns to Robin and walks over to him, holding the feather up. "I gave the feather to Zelena to give to 'Gina when you went away," Roland explains and he nods, reaching out to take the precious item from Roland's grasp.

Except, when he does, he is knocked back by the flashbacks in front of him. All of the flashbacks he has had so far play back to him, clearer this time and in purer colour. Still, they're not as sharp as he needs them to be for him to completely recall them and, the longer his fingers remain on the feather, the more the visions repeat themselves, over and over and, far away, somewhere in the distance, he can hear his Queen's concerned voice, yet he can also hear Marian, singing as he vaguely recalls, a lullaby he swears that she'd sing to the infant Roland to pass him into slumber.

Although he'd never admit it, Robin of Locksley is frightened by the sheer velocity of the flashes before him and the moment his brain tells him that he is, indeed, terrified, he lets go of the feather and the visions cease immediately, leaving him breathless and those around him concerned for his welfare. He takes some shaky steps back, the backs of his knees hitting the cushions of Regina's chaise and he sits, his head in his hands. He feels sick, for the visions went round and round so quickly, like they were trying to knit themselves together into one coherent loop, yet they never quite managed, as if there was something missing and he'd be damned if he knew what the missing piece was.

"Robin?"

"Papa?"

Robin's hands come over his ears as he tries to fight the nausea and the moment he feels Roland tugging on his jacket, he's up and out of the room, ignoring the pleas of both his fiancée and his son.

He needs to clear his head as a matter of urgency, needs to never touch that feather again and he just knows Roland will want him to see the thing so this is the best thing for now, especially when the Merry Men announce they're going on a raid of the nearest settlement; a hostile one and if Robin remembers correctly, one associated with his arch nemesis Nottingham, but very lucrative. Perfect. That'll keep his mind focused and far away from what just happened.

Unbeknownst to Robin, Regina and indeed the rest of the group, is the youngest Merry Man's insistence on being with his Papa as much as he can be and, whilst Regina's back is turned, he is following the famed thief from Regina's castle and into the forest. He seems to know no fear, mimicking his father's footsteps deeper into the wild; slow, measured movements that barely make a sound.

Yet Robin's guard, as ever, is up and he senses that someone is around, someone who does not belong. Roland, ever his father's son, ducks behind tree trunks and bushes whenever he's in sight, to the point where Robin believes he's just paranoid. But his paranoia isn't unwarranted, for a piercing scream - that of a child - courses through the air, causing the band to turn, raising their weapons by instinct.

"PAPA!" Roland yells and Robin focuses on the boy, captured by their foe, in a headlock, his eyes wide with fear. Robin calls back to Roland, to calm him, though he's not sure it'll help, and tells him to remain still. He tries, but he can't breathe properly, the panic causing him to kick out, the grip only getting tighter around his neck.

Sure enough, it's Nottingham, his handsome, smug face partially hooded, but contorted with revenge.

It's one thing to have that arsehole grinning at him like he is, but Robin can't just stand there and watch the boy suffer. The archer raises his bow, pulling the string taut, just as Roland's captor begins to speak.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he drawls. "For one tiny twist, and this boy - your son -" he almost spits the word out, "will be dead. Before you have even let that arrow fly through the air… or I could just…" The sheriff raises Roland a little, the child fidgeting even more, "use him as a human shield. So you might want to put that bow down."

Robin feels utterly helpless. Sure, he could take his chances and let the arrow go, but the distance is such that any swift move could hurt, maim - or worse - kill the boy. He doesn't feel like his father, but he feels a responsibility, a warmth and a certain fondness towards the curly-haired munchkin that barricaded his way into his life, set up camp and insisted he be his favourite Merry Man. So he's stuck and, as much as he loathes to do it, Robin lowers his weapon and urges his men to do the same.

"All for what? A couple of coins and the odd relic? I have been watching you,, you and your 'men'," he punctuates with air quotes, "Then when I heard you were expecting to raid my settlement, I thought… he has the audacity to do that, does he? Then when I saw your son skipping along behind you, defenceless, I thought… today is my day." His vice grip tightens and Roland really starts to struggle as he continues his idle monologue. "You have slipped through my net one too many times, Robin of Locksley, and…"

His speech suddenly becomes jarred and breathless, as the arms that had been holding the young Merry Man loosen and rise to his own, confused, that smug grin now replaced with a frightened stare, his head whipping round as his feet leave the ground.

Roland wastes no time running back towards Robin, back into his embrace, which he gladly allows, relieved that his boy is out of harm's way. Being the child of Robin and Maid Marian, he has inherited a certain sense of bravery, an unflappable spirit, which causes him to turn and face his attacker. Roland's jaw gapes open when he sees the sight before him - not at the state of the pathetic sheriff, but just who is behind him.

"'Gina!?" Robin's eyes snap up to see his Queen's hand out in front of her, her hand curled as if round Nottingham's neck herself. She has to fight every dark urge in her body to not just break the bastard's neck and it's tough, for in going for Roland, he went for her heart. She hasn't forgotten the deception he and Cora unleashed upon her, that led to the most heartbreaking decision she ever made, but in attacking the boy she saw as her son, she saw red again. Black, darkness and deep, deep red. How she wanted to see his neck out of joint.

But what sort of example would she be setting to Roland if she simply disposed of this man with her magic? What sort of emotions would she be transmitting to her unborn child? She'd done the reading, she knew that the baby felt the same things the mother felt, from depression right up to elation and that it was only heightened by the use of magic. She can't let her child - her children - see or feel her act in such an angry, callous way, even if God knew he deserved it.

She pulls her arm back and lets the sheriff fall the foot or so to the forest ground, the men immediately advancing on the man, tying him up before Regina poofs him away, right to a locked cell in the dungeons of her castle. There he'll stay, for all his crimes. It makes her smirk.

Roland turns in Robin's grasp and flings himself around his neck, safe. His I love you, Papa, comes as a murmur as Robin stands with his son in his arms, hugging him, but not too tightly, given what has just happened. The boy digs around in his pocket and hands him the feather that had started this whole ordeal. When they both touch it, again, the images whiz around his mind's eye again, but this time, they're slower, clearer, more coherent, yet Robin can't quite place why it's all so familiar. Regina says that Roland is his son, but he never had a son. Marian died too soon and knocked him into the darkness. Yet, this child has softened him somewhat and his big coffee-coloured eyes are just like staring back into Marian's. How could he not feel anything but affection for this kid?

"I love you too, Roland," he echoes back as Regina joins them, reaching out to place her hand on Robin's arm. He gives her a toothless smile as he pushes a rogue curl away from Roland's forehead and presses the gentlest of kisses to it.

It's almost as if time stops at that moment. A gust of air, a rainbow-rippled force-field permeates through their bodies, making them take a step back. For Regina and indeed, the other Merry Men, Roland included, nothing has changed.

Robin, however, blinks a few times and pulls back to look at the boy in his arms. "My son," he whispers, kissing him again and Regina knows exactly what this is.

"True love's kiss," they both say at the same time. "What do you remember?" Regina asks, stepping closer to the duo.

"Everything," he states. "Everything about Roland and Marian," he states and Regina knows, just from that, that this is still her Robin; part of the mayor's thief lives on inside this man, but it is not him. She has her version of Robin, Robin of Locksley, their son, their baby, Henry, even though he's in another realm. The Evil Queen - no, not Evil, just the Queen - has a family.

And to Robin, the piece of himself he knew was missing ever since he met Roland, the hazy visions and recollections that were trying to tell him that it was all true, that he really was a father, was back within him. He inspects the feather, turns it over once, twice, before smiling and handing it to Regina who reattaches it to the chain and places it over Roland's head to wear.. It's their symbol of hope, hope which they found together in the face of danger.

All it took was a feather and true love's kiss.


End file.
